


3:22 pm

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birth, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Love, Politics, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: the senior staff meets your daughter.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 7





	3:22 pm

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr psychiatristreturning

You have never hated a person as much as you hated Sam at the moment you were giving birth to your child. And you work at the White House, and you’re a liberal. Your job is to hate republicans most of the time. But oh boy, if you thought the pregnancy was hard, you were in for a bad surprise. “Sam Seaborn! I am going to kill you!” 

“Alright honey,” he patted your hand used to the empty threats you had been giving him for eight hours. 

Thankfully, the White House didn’t know you were here, but, if Senator Christiana had called and asked where you two were for the meeting, everyone would be able to put two and two together. You both had a normal morning, going to the Senior Staff meeting and then you two had to go to a meeting on the Hill. But on the way to the Hill, your water broke. Causing you two to rush to the hospital, a baby on the way. 

“Mrs. Seaborn, I need you to push!” the doctor said, you rolled your eyes. What have I been doing? 

You began pushing, squeezing Sam’s hand and shutting your eyes tightly. He pulled your sweaty flyways back from your forehead with his freehand, “You’re doing wonderful.” he kissed your forehead softly, pure adoration in his eyes. 

“I love you!” you whispered to him oddly aggressively, his eyes widened at your random outburst of passion, but he went along. 

“I love you too.” 

You had still been pushing, when the doctor exclaimed, “One more!” Suddenly, small and meek cries began to fill the room. Your daughter was born. Taking a deep breath your eyes filled with tears, shining in the bright hospital lights. The doctor carefully handed her to you, placing her softly in your arms. 

“Hi baby girl,” you cooed, she squirmed weakly, soft cries leaving her mouth. 

Sam reached over tentatively, “She’s beautiful.” he spoke, completely in awe. 

You looked up at Sam and smiled crookedly, “She has your eyes.” 

A nurse came in, politely asking to take her to be weighed and wrapped up, you gladly let the nurse take her. Sam wrapped an arm around you lovingly, “You did that.” he laughed childishly, “We have a daughter. And I’m so happy.” reaching up you kissed his him sweetly. 

“You should probably call Toby, considering he has been calling you all day.” 

He nodded, “Should I tell him?” 

“Defiantly, what are we going to do, lie about not having a baby?” 

Sam laughed and pulled out his phone, dialing Toby. Even from the bed you were laying in you could here Toby yelling on the phone, “Oh! Sam finally picked up! Where are you? I’m sort of lost without my deputy, also when he was supposed to go to a meeting!” 

“Well you see it’s funny-” 

“The only reason you wouldn’t be at the meeting is if, I don’t know, Y/N went into labor!” Sam went quiet, “Wait.” Toby said quietly, “Did Y/N have the baby?” 

“Yeah,” Sam smiled, “A healthy baby girl.” 

“Oh, jeez, congrats.” 

“Thanks. I’m going to call Josh now.”

“You know the president will demand to come down and meet her?” 

Laughing, Sam replied, “I know, and there is no stopping him.” 

“Yeah,” Toby stopped, and as he does occasionally, spoke genuinely and sweetly, “Congrats, I’m really happy for you two.” 

Sam gulped, trying to suppress his emotions, “Well, I’m going to call Josh.” 

“Okay great.” 

Sam hung up and planned to call Josh, but then the nurse knocked on the door holding a chart and your daughter. “Here she is!” the nurse placed her in your arms, she was now clean and swaddled. He began speaking about her, “She’s a healthy 7.2 pounds, strong heartbeat, everything’s good! She was born at 3:22 pm and is completely healthy.”

“Thank you.” Sam responded as you were too occupied looking at your baby. He came over when the nurse left, sitting down next to you. 

“We have a baby!” you whispered excitedly, cradling her sleeping form. 

“Is that all you can say right now?” he smirked at you.

“I’m pretty excited ‘cause we have a baby!” kissing her soft forehead you realized, that you had a baby! A real baby! With your husband! A feat by itself. “Can you pass me my water?” 

“Sure,” Sam handed you your water from the bedside table, and you gratefully accepted.

“Do you wanna hold her?” 

Sam’s eyes widened, “What if I drop her?” 

“Well I sure hope you don’t, she’s your daughter too!” He held out his arms, and you placed her in his arms. As you watched your genius husband hold your utterly angelic daughter, you thought that if it was physically possible, your heart might burst. But the stillness of the room was suddenly disturbed by the White House Senior Staff, who Toby had told. 

“What the he-” 

“No swearing around the baby, Samuel.” 

“C.J.-” she shot him a sharp look, and he kept his mouth shut. 

“Is she healthy?” Donna asked, eyes full of wonder and worry. 

Looking at your wonderful co-workers- friends, you answered, “Yup, sevens pounds and two ounces. Born at 3:22 pm.” 

“What’s her name?” you and Sam looked at each other, he nodded toward you, telling you to say it. 

“If you guys wouldn’t mind, we think Jean Donna Seaborn.”   
Donna’s hand flew up to her mouth and she teared up, C.J. just started laughing, in her normal ‘I-can’t-believe-it’ laugh. Donna began full out crying and Josh, without hesitation, grabbed her and hugged her. She embraced him and you and Sam looked at each other knowingly. Sam handed you Jean as you said, “You all wanna see her?” 

“Thank you Y/N.” you looked up at C.J. smiling wholeheartedly at you. 

“No problem, Claudia Jean.”


End file.
